Adam
Adam is the strongest super human and he can create lasers through his eyes. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Background Adam is the biggest and the strongest of the trio. He has super strength and laser eyes. While Chase is the smartest, Adam is the least intelligent. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. He is the first to mentioned to have a glitch. Glitches *When Adam gets over-exicted, he can shoot plasma grenades out of his hands. *When he gets very angry, his heat vision sometimes activates. *After exposed to the LEMP, he can speak only backwards. Powers *Super strength - Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, of the lot Adam is the strongest, strength is his primary power, he can do things, such as effortlessly lift another person, or even stop a bullet train. *Heat vision *Super Durability - Adam is more durable than a normal person, able to comfatably let a row of lockers rest on him. *Plasma Grenades * Super Speed (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) * Super Smarts (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Trivia *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. An ePod is a parody of the iPod. *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. *He has a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. *Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *He doesn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. But he eventualy figures it out. *Adam is so unintelligent, he can not spell simple words like "No" and "On." He thinks they are spelled as "Noo" and "Onn." *Bree says he has morning breath, but Adam claims that he didn't, that his breath smelled like that all day. *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: The talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their mission suit upgrades. *He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity and even got a large amount of votes himself in the Student of the Semester compotition. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over it, he then stated that he wanted to do that, and ruined his "cheesy picture" that was rewarded to him. *Adam has always wanted a pig. *Adam is probally around 17 and born in 1995. *Even Though Adam is usually silly he is responsible with his powers when it comes to the public *In the episode Smart and Smarter, he appears to be smiling a lot. Category:Personages